Miss The Misery
by lostunderthesand
Summary: Begins at the end of Resident Evil 6 however Jake's data was never given to the US in fact every peice of information was destroyed and the male himself was kidnapped yet again. Now it's up to the remaining surviours to unite and take down Umbrella once and for all yet how can they do that when it's so hard for old foes to remain dead? Slash - Jake/Sherry & Chris/Piers & Leon/Ada.
1. Chapter 1

Sheva frowned as the suns rays covered her face restricting the female's vision, thankfully however no infected seemed to be near which in Africa was slowly becoming a rarer occurence. Ever since the C virus had hit China landmarks and countries had begun to disappear. China was lost instantly shortly followed by Japan, then most of the Chanel Islands, Spain was gone days after, Africa, Paris, half of Britain. Ever America home to the BSAA lost three-quarters of its land to the undead the fog decaying anything it touched. Nowhere was safe yet Sheva needed to reach Chris her old partner. It had been four years since the two had met, one since they had spoken then again the male had lost two teams in a space of six months. It was safe to say the Redfield solider had had a lot of trauma to deal with perhaps more than most.

"Josh we need to leave." she exclaimed clutching her handgun with her palm observing her location.

"Just a minute." he muttered his strong accent creeping through his speech "Okay let's go"

"We haven't got much time, the plane with attract the infected. We need to stop them from joining our ticket out of here."

"Copy that."

The male backed up from the wooden table fully equipped to protect himself. Josh never knew that his job could have gotten more difficult yet the C virus changed all that. It wasn't like the G virus or the T virus, even the plagas were nothing compared to the new strain. A simple item that could infect thousands in one blast. It was like a horror film yet for the two African agents it wasn't a simple media production that they could switch of if it got too scary or real. For them it was their everyday life. They couldn't run away from that not even if they tried. Taking a step toward the office window Sheva glanced upwards trying to catch the faint hum of an aircraft or to at least spot its shadow within the clouds. No such hope.

"Requesting pick up." she called into her comm device attached just below her waist.

"No can do all planes are grounded ever since Kennedy and Harper."

"What?" yelled Stone twisting his body to face his partner "We were told pick up at eleven."

"We don't know who gave you those commands but it wasn't us comm's have been down until an hour ago agent."

The tone in the speaker's voice was clear. He was annoyed but that wasn't what worried either solider it was the fact he also sounded scared. Yet before either could speak a static cry erupted from the device, they had lost contact. Grunting in annoyance Sheva unclipped the device allowing it to drop to the floor with a thud her fist connecting with what remained of the departments window unknowingly sticking a small piece of glass into her arm. Pulling her arm back in surprise she pulled out the item gritting her teeth in the process before throwing it through the very thing it had come from leaving a few droplets of blood to join with the remaining runway.

"Now what?"

"We stick with the plan."

"Josh there is no way to leave without outside support all transport has been stopped."

"Not all transport." he informed his female friend pointing out of the office building they resided in over looking the airport an airport that was mostly destroyed all apart from one small blue aircraft just big enough to encase two riders.

A scream sounded close by. It was no human scream. It was the scream of the infected and they were hungry. Following the sound guns raised the pair clocked a small group of around seven zombies just meters away from where they stood. One reached at the ground its decaying fingers trying to grasp a minute item though it took it four more tries to lift it. As soon as the object was within its hand however the frenzied mind took over its tongue roughly licking the reflective surface until it was within its mouth the figures teeth crunching the bloody glass. The dead individual seemed to be immune to the pain its mouth filling up with its own remaining blood, blood that the other infected began to taste ripping the first to shreds.

"Oh god. Josh. That's my blood."

"Be thankful it's not your life."

"No that's not it." she spoke quickly wanting nothing more than to run the other way "They have flesh memories. They can remember the blood they taste and can hunt it out. They have my blood."

"We need to go."

"But ..."

"Now!"

The pair turned both knowing that it was only a matter of moments before they smelt the fresh trickle of blood leaving the female's arm. Josh reached for his shotgun loading the weapon before nodding to his partner who kicked out at the back door to the building away from the feeding infected. They wouldn't be safe for long. Zombies seemed to attract their own kind within minutes their could be hundreds, they needed to be gone before then. As soon as the warm air blew across their features each agent broke into a run adrenaline pumping into their very core transported within their bloodstreams. Neither turned around their eyes focused upon the plane. A plane that was their only escape.

Years seemed to pass until Sheva felt the metallic brush of the vehicle against her fingerless gloves. Sighing she flipped herself into the back seat Josh taking the driving seat due to his years as a pilot capable of driving both helicopter and plane evident when he rescued herself and Chris from Wesker four years before. The tightness across her ribcage began to ease away as she took a deep breath unaware that she had held it. For once luck seemed to be on her side, she wasn't stuck with a couple of chainsaw wielding zombies or hanging from crumbling terrain. Though when she opened her eyes her chest tightened yet again watching a Reaper charge before them emitting it's gas.

"Hurry." she ordered firing at the creature to slow it down.

"We won't have enough fuel to make it all the way."

"Then we go as far as we can. The BSAA will have to help us when then find out what we know. Chris will want to know."

"Know what? That we found Piers or that Wesker isn't as dead as we thought he was?" he asked thrusting the plane forward smashing the wing into the Reaper as they began to lift into the air.

"Both." Sheva answered quietly her worn our face reflected back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews guys it means a lot xD Glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it :) Anyhow on to Chapter 2 the return of a familiar face that has disappeared in the Resident Evil Universe. **

It lunged teeth bearing with a fearsome growl erupting from its throat. It could smell the sweetness of flesh, it could see the aqua coloured veins marking its victims lips. What it didn't see was the weapon lodged in the female's grip. With one swing of the axe the infected corpse collided with a wall the impact causing its head to roll from its shoulders. The second zombie collapsed to the floor aiming for its attackers legs however with a swift upper kick it too lost its own head brain matter covering the floor. A look of disgust marked the female survivors features as she allowed her hold on said axe to loosen it slightly.

"That never get's easier." she sighed kneeling beside the body wondering why everything had turned out the way it did.

She forced herself to her feet choosing to ignore the previous occupants unfinished dinner, a selection of body parts that looked like it's owner had been torn limb from limb. Becoming a zombie or being killed by one wasn't an easy voice yet it seemed to be the most common question for the average person. However the female knew that she would choice neither. She'd pick survive. Why? Well nothing less was expected from Claire Redfield. The woman with attitude, skills and a heart to match. She was a perfect partner and yet found herself alone. The reason was simple. The rest of Terrasave were the living dead. All of them had been outside when the gas formed virus struck, Claire on the other hand had suffered from a mild illness thus stayed inside the facility. Ironically enough her small spat of illness had saved her life.

Her grip tightened as she heard the faint groans of shuffling infected combined with the rattling of various objects being knocked to the ground. She couldn't help but feel annoyed of the constant threat the virus seemed to pose on her life like some kind of freaky stalker would one day would reach out and claim his prize. Claire's skin crawled every time she came across an Umbrella subject because she knew that one day her luck would run out and when it did it would run out fast. Game over. Until that fatal day however she was never willing going to back down, to be the undead's next meal. She was a fighter. Always had been. Always would be.

"Time to leave." she told herself reaching for her mobile and pressing two instantly calling the second most important person in her life the first being Chris though being in the BSAA she knew he couldn't just up and leave thus it was up to number two a person would had never let her down. Ever. "Hey it's me, I need your help!"

"My help?" he asked gently running his fingertips along his stubble.

Miles away. Around three thousand to be exact sat the receiver to the call listening intently to the female's explanation as he reached for the laptop laying open on his desk. Without a second to waste his fingers danced along the keyboard creating a soft tap like melody while entering all the information that she was forcing his way. Claire quickly told him where was. London, UK. The biggest city within the country that had an infection rate of fifty per cent, a rate that had started two months prior to his current phone call. Frowning he stood up quickly his calf hitting the desk with a thud.

"Two months? You phone me now?"

"No only a month. Terrasave have an outpost out here. I was working up until the outbreak which was when I fell ill -"

"Wait ill? Your not -"

"No I'm fine or I wouldn't be calling you. If you don't get your butt down here soon though I will be."

"Claire why did you wait for so long?" he repeated the time frame not adding up. He waiting for a few moments hearing the female sigh suddenly before she began to speak again.

"I thought I could get out. I tried. I locked myself in with all communications down. I managed to rewire the power to one floor and activate the communications link but that's attracting the staff. Dead staff. Happy?"

"Okay hang there. I'm leaving now."

"Not like I can go anywhere anyway." she muttered quietly though in a more caring tone added, "Be careful."

"You too. Aim for the head remember?"

"Got it"

The phone went dead leaving the man in near complete silence the humming of his laptop being the only sound. Sliding the mobile into his pocket he reached for the landline checking his government issued handguns as he did so being able to load the pair before hearing another human voice at the other end. He ordered out the details not waiting to ask if he could go. He didn't need to, being the leader of his section meant he was allowed to pretty much do what he wanted. Not that he seemed to have any free time to spend that luxury on. Even if he did there was no where to go. It seemed funny but the one thing that had survived a zombie apocalypse was work. Ironically the one thing no one had wanted to hold on to. That said he couldn't deny the security that a job gave his workers, himself including it gave them a small ounce of normality.

"Scheduled to leave in half an hour for London correct? Who is occupying this flight?"

"Kennedy. Leon Kennedy." he muttered holstering his weapons.

"Sir? The president -"

"The president will be fine. Helena and Sherry are staying behind."

"Very well."

Leon ran his hand through his hand ever so slightly pulling the strands tighter bringing back to focus. Adam was long gone yet their connection still lingered. The relationship with the new president was strained to say the least. He didn't have the same ideals as Kennedy or the zombified president before him yet he had been selected to rule what remained of America and Leon was tasked as leader of the DSO. He alongside Helena taught new recruits all the skills they needed for duty especially skills against the undead Sherry performed everything in between knowing just as much yet still being seen as a small child. That and the fact that she desired freedom more than anyone he had known. No one's past was an easy one.

"Come on Leon." the male said to himself marching towards the office door shutting off the darkened room behind him his laptop still gently humming.


	3. Chapter 3

Piers stared at his Captain never once taking his eyes away from the others features though they were filled with regret, sorrow and helplessness. Chris stared back through his own set of tear filled eyes his fist colliding into the aquatic pod over and over yet to no avail. At the last moment of his life Piers disobeyed his orders, he chose to ignore the male's cry that they could leave together. Both of them knew that the truth was anything but that. Nivans had injected himself to save his partner, to save the world that he lived in but in doing so the sniper had transformed into a Javo. The very thing he fought against. He couldn't live as one of them. No matter how much he longed to be by Redfield's side.

"I'm sorry Captain I can't." he muttered bottom lip quivering.

"Don't you dare. Piers! Listen to me! Open the god damn door!"

Chris threw himself upwards fresh beads of sweat running along his chest an outline of his toned figure being created. Head turned to face the clock a frown sketched into his forehead as he noted the time, five AM. He had dreamed. About him. Again. His outstretched palm remained elevated in the air waiting to grip hold on to another's palm, a palm that they could never hold again. Chris ignored it not even recognising the motion anymore. The dreams were always the same. As were the reactions. Some would have found that tiresome he however did not. In fact he was glad that they were it allowed him to hold on to his ex partner a little longer. The male thought about all the things he could have done differently, each one being more unlikely than the previous brainwaves. Of course he had already heard the 'there was nothing you could do speech' mostly from his sister yet he didn't believe it. If there was nothing that he could have done then why was his heart ripped in two?

"You should have come with me damn it." he moaned a mixed tone of annoyance and sadness marking his voice "We could have found a cure. We could have saved you. I could have saved you. To be the leader you always wanted me to be."

A knock at the door broke his thoughts along with the emptiness that had drawn close. A female voice followed shouting through the metallic letterbox meters away from the male's bed. At frist the voice remained a strangers the tone being foreign, alien to his ears. Seconds later with a groan the male remembered causing him to yell out before throwing on a pair of combat trousers and an old t-shirt, its design having crumbled away each time the fabric was repaired. Mostly from Chris's attempt at washing. He wasn't so good at the home living thing finding it easier to look after other people than himself. Automatically he reached inside his top bed side drawer pulling out a BSAA badge that was placed into his left pocket a few streaks of blood still marked the fabric. He felt like cleaning the substance off but something told him not to. He needed to preserve Piers's badge not destroy it.

"Come on its cold out here and we need to leave."

"I'm busy what is it Jill?"

"We have a mission."

"Yeah what now? How many times do we have to clean up after Umbrella?"

"This time we don't." she explained as the door swung open her worried expression evident though she had tried to hide it through her short comments.

"Jill?" he asked more gently tilting his head slightly.

"It's Sheva and Josh. They need our help."

"Where are they?"

"We don't know. The BSAA located their craft leaving Africa but the signal died an hour ago. Chris it was shot down. We're being sent in to see if they survived. It doesn't look good."

"Not again." muttered the male his fists clenched for he wasn't going to lose another partner.

Both agents nodded instantly shutting the building's door to charge down a flight of steps their feet echoing sounds around the small selection of buildings. A few curtains twitched their occupants being just as nosy before the virus spread though more often than not they were checking that no infected had gotten through the barriers that covered the last surviving quarter of America. The safe haven, if it could be called that. Upon reaching the bottom Jill raised her arm summoning an SUV. It's black design aided it's camouflage within the night masking it from the public eye, not even the BSAA's logo was carved into the vehicle. It was suited more for transport than it was battle. Diving into the back the Raccoon survivors received a folder full of information covering a full year's worth of mission with Africa. Chris didn't have time for the long version evidently Jill felt the same way her mouth opening before her partner could take another breath.

"What were they looking for?"

"They were evaluating the effects of the C virus with Majini. It seemed to evolve their form more than was believed." explained the driver.

"In what way?"

"It gave the infected flesh memories, the ability to track any blood they have consumed. It also made them a lot more resistent to attack however electricity and flash rounds still seem to weaken the plagas when exposed."

"Great if thing's weren't bad enough already." moaned Chris who up until that point had remained quiet.

"We'll find them! We have to." Jill said gently clutching her partner's shoulder.

"Any other information in the report?"

"Only that the agents shouldn't have left. They were scheduled for pick up at eleven. It seems they couldn't wait that long."

"Anything else?" he asked finding it strange for Sheva to disobey orders. Back in Africa she was the one who always followed what she had been told. Only disobeying orders when Chris went after Jill and Wesker wanting to help her partner, the bond stronger than that of the military. A bond that Redfield used with his team. They weren't just soldiers. To him they were a family.

"None at the moment Captain."

"At the moment?"

"The report was incomplete, the transmission ended before they could send the rest."

Redfield leaned back into his seat a sigh escaping his lips while Jill flicked absent mindly through her documents never once taking her hands away from its pages trying to absorb all the information that she could. The male watched her work the woman dressed in her BSAA outfit topped off with her cap that never seemed to be off of her head, aside from that her appearance mirrored that in Africa minus the unnatural blond hair of course. She had instantly gotten rid of that unfortunate side effect of the Virus though was unable to stop the Virus that granted her the agility and speed of a B.O.W. Thankfully it didn't kill her but Chris couldn't help and wish that he could have done the same for Piers. Why did he have to die?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, like I said it mean's so much. xD Please let me know if you think the pace of this is okay and if you think I'm being too easy/hard on the characters at any point. I can always spice it up for you guys. :)**

A stale pipe released a droplet of water the liquid free-falling down a cold stone wall paint peeling away in stripes. The droplet reached the floor landing upon a small figure sprawled on the tiles. Noticing the cold substance the female shifted in response noticing a male sat in the room a grin planted on his features, watching. She felt warm hands clutch her throat squashing her vocal chords like they were putty. Her eyes widened in horror as her breathing accelerated leaving her mouth to gargle in response as she began to run out of air. Only when her vision darkened was she free, hitting the floor with a thud spluttering and coughing sounds being echoed throughout the single room. Her thief tilted his head watching the so-called spy hiss at the wounds on her wrists metallic cuffs cutting into the skin. Skin that had no real-time to heal before they were cut into again.

"The great Ada Wong reduced to this?" I wouldn't have believed it."

"Oh great a fan." she snarled through gritted teeth still gasping for more oxygen.

"You still have an attitude. Good. I wouldn't want you to break so easily." he muttered rolling a handgun within his sausage like fingers the rest of his body so large that if he jumped Ada feared for the tiles.

"How about you shut up and get the real guy in charge hmm? I wouldn't want you to miss lunch, your wasting away."

He laughed. He walked forward fists raised. He swung his handgun. The weapon connected with Ada's jaw a fearsome crack being emitted joined by a shriek of pain. Blood merged with her lip running along bruises than marked her once flawless skin. Thankfully there was only one dim light within the room allowing Ada to hide the fright within her eyes. Though she would never admit it, she was scared. A lot more scared than she'd of liked. Fighting Zombies carried a sense of danger that she usually loved to be part of the danger that she found herself in more recently however was a completely different story.

A door opened emitting a bright white light that sneaked into said room at a supersonic speed. Ada's dire situation became even more evident as the light cradled her body a red hospital like robe being the only clothes protecting her fragile form. Although the light burned her eyes she was unable to cover them her tied up palms remaining lifeless underneath her own body pain becoming the only substance she could feel. Slowly becoming a friend. She didn't need anyone's help. She could get herself out whenever she wanted yet she couldn't help thinking of that rookie cop's puppy eyes longing for more. She also couldn't ignore the warmth pumping through her bloodstream as he appeared within her memories, chest tightening just slightly.

"Miss Wong. So good to see you." spoke a voice motioning with his hand to be left alone only when the door was closed again did he continue. "I believe you protected my son in China I thank you for that."

"Your dead." she managed to spit out her jaw not feeling completely connected anymore.

"Ah that isn't always so simple. You are one such example." he told her throwing a newspaper article beside the spy.

_Ada Wong was announced dead today. Wong pictured below was the mastermind of the spread of the C virus, the air-borne bio-terrorist attack killing millions turning them into the mindless beings we face today. The infected roam our streets because of this woman yet she will never face judgement for her crimes. Continued on page seven._

She exhaled looking from the article to his previous owner her face being reflected within his sunglasses. Why he wore them she would never know but he did. That was that. Opening her mouth to speak the male reached forward pressing his gloved hand against her mouth forcing Ada to breathe in deeply through her flaring nostrils. She tried to bite out, to escape from his reach however his strength was far too strong the virus still existing within his body. Ada found herself thrown onto her side as Wesker clicked his fingers altering four armed guards into the room. Each one grabbed a limb, either arm or leg and forcefully carried her from the room, her torture chamber. Everytime she resisted they held her tighter. It didn't take a genius to work out they were all J'avo.

"Don't worry we will be seeing each other very soon." shouted Wesker injecting his neck with a needle. A small power boost taken from his son's blood until a more permanent source could be created.

Marching away from the female's body Wesker absent mindedly counting the doors passing him. Only when he stepped past one hundred and fourteen did he stop twisting his body to face said door. Swiping a key card through the lock allowed him entry exposing light into the room as it had Ada's. Though a male sat against a metal chair his body constricted by a large B.O.W creaing especially to hold such a strong human. It had eight iron like tentacles each one gifted with the strength of an elephant while the body formed an oval like shape having no bones in it's entire body to restrict the pain that it could feel. Named Kraken for its likeness to the creature the beast had never let its subject go nor had its captive been able to break free.  
"Hello dad." Jake spoke anger filling his voice "Come to take something else? Why don't you just walk off a short pier and keep walking? Better yet let's swap places I've had enough of this thing hugging me. Talk about Desperate. Sorry pal I'm taken."

Wesker stared at the male smiling as he gestured for the B.O.W to stand up using four tentacles to walk upon while four remained wrapped around Jake holding him into place. The older male watched as his son was carted off towards the same double door's as Ada was neither aware of what he was about to do. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it wasn't, they could have gotten used to the idea. Either way the pain was coming. He hoped they were strong enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Their plane was ripped to shreds their bodies jumping free from the craft before free-falling. Water shielded their drastic fall as the two agents connected with the surface, an eruption of flames burning in the cloudy like skies above them. Sheva was the first to surface her head staring upwards as the plane began to fall as they had done. Yelling out the female forced herself through the waves pushing against the tide as if it was working against her. Stopping, her gaze returned to the sky realising that she wouldn't be able to escape its path. Josh knew different however, he shot from the water wrapping his arms around his partner to pull the pair back under. Together.

"Take a deep breath." he bellowed doing so himself.

Her eyes closed as the waves surrounded their figures yet again. Holding her breath while pushing Josh backwards was her only thought trying to get away as far as she could as quickly as possible. Moments later the nose of the plane converged with the sea a fearsome splash forming by the waves soaring upwards. A furry of bubbles appeared before Josh restricting his vision and causing Sheva's arms to lose their grip in the panic her own vision turning to mush. His stomach churned his body trying to adjust to the constant increase of pressure yet he had lost all sense of direction not truly knowing which way was up. The sunlight seemed to shine from every direction blinding his eyes. A second surge of compressed air joined the first attracting the male's attraction so quickly he opened his mouth forgetting exactly where he was. Within milliseconds he felt the salty liquid force its way down his throat choking him. His throat felt like it had a flame being pressed against it burning the skin from the inside out.

The female agent reached the surface yet again her palms breaking the surface first Sheva physically reaching for the air, for escape. Her eyes scanned within close proximity noticing a small piece of debris floating along side her. Sighing she swam to the object lifting her body against the object, though it was far too small for her to lay upon or even sit on to rest. Even if it was for a single moment. A small brush of skin swiped past her legs freezing Alomar to the spot yet when she looked again she could see Josh's lifeless body beginning to descend, the apparent touch on her leg had come from her partner pleading for her help.

"I'm coming Josh!" she exclaimed driving down her arms wanting nothing more than to rest. Sheva pulled tightly her hand's under each arm. He was heavy but between carrying Josh or Chris she would pick the African male any day.

An hour passed. Maybe two. Maybe more. It felt like a year to the agents both of them hanging from the only piece of debris still above the water. Josh had had to deposit his shotgun the weight pulling his weakened body down. Sheva had lost her own during the fall leaving the two with a single handgun each, a first aid spray between them and a few hand grenades. Not a military arsenal but it was all they had. Neither knew what to say the silence surrounding the two like an empty foe. Only when the male's stomach growled was said silence broken, a fragile laugh erupting from Sheva's lips.

"Hungry?"

"Always." he answered half heartedly drained of all his energy.

"It was a trap. Someone followed us. Someone knows that we know."

"Wesker."

"No." she cut in quickly "He would want Chris to know. They have a lot of history. When we get out of this I will tell you. Deal?"

"Deal."

A copter levitated above them the rotating blades forming a mirror image in the movements of the water. Each agent stared from one another to the armoured vehicle unclipping their handguns. Not taking any chances Sheva fired a warning shot her eyes closing into focused ovals, her partner close by legs constantly moving under the waves. A metallic click sounded as the side door was opened a large male shadow coming forth blocking out the suns rays. His arms were thick muscles evident in the tight outfit he was wearing, the green BSAA outfit covering his skin.

"That anyway to treat your Captain?" he asked in a dominant voice.

"Your not my Captain." she said lowering her gun able to keep a smile being produced.

"You took your time." muttered Josh himself and Sheva being lifted upwards.

"Sorry Chris needed waking up." yelled Jill sitting at the controls "It's good to see you two are safe."

"Wait what's that?" Chris bellowed pointing.

"Move! Now!" shouted Josh taking the controls beside the black-haired female eyes locked on the object coming into view "Missile!"

Jill nodded clutching the controls to dive to the left twisting the vehicle in such a quick motion that the unprepared Chris and Sheva found themselves tumbling backwards having to hold onto the net's lining the sides of their copter. The missile followed suit it's blurry image coming into focus as it closed the gap between itself and the foursome. The pilot pushed the stick forward before sharply pulling it back towards her inner thigh forcing the copter to form a strange quick loop altering the flight path confusing the missile for a few seconds allowing to gain feet on their pursuer.

"How did you find us?" Sheva questioned her hair blowing across her face.

"You followed the plane's signal. You complete the mission?"

"As best we could. Chris there's something you need to know."

"Can it wait?" Jill's voice yelled swerving again "Shoot the missile. We can't outrun it."

"On it." the Captain with a nod taking one rocket launcher from the holster in the back, Sheva grabbed the second.

"Just like old times."

"Minus Wesker."

"Maybe not."

"Wait what? What do you -"

"Chris fire the missile now!" screamed the female pilot.

Chris sighed leaning out of the copter lining up his own rocket before firing, a large puff of smoke being emitted by the recoil circling around the vehicle like gas. The rocket darted towards the missile brushing against its high powered target yet neither exploded. Josh yelled in annoyance hitting the arm of his chair while Redfield hit the metal door, Jill meanwhile focused on her flight plan ignoring the shouts of the other three soldiers. They had own rocket left, the same weapon held tightly in Sheva's grip. No words were said as the African female lowered herself to the floor rocket aimed. She waited to line her shot. Waited for the missile to come into focus. Waited for her breathing to slow. Waited for her heart to stop beating so loudly. She waited until the sun glistened through the window before pulling the trigger.

"Get down!" she yelled pulling Chris to the floor beside her as the rocket connected erupting into a large sphere of flames.

"Shit!" muttered Josh diving over his seat to slam the door closed just as the flames licked its glass. Only when they were ten minutes away did the group finally relax.

"Now what had Wesker got to do with this?" asked the Captain pulling Sheva to a standing position beside him.

"He's not dead. He's alive and it's our fault."

"That's impossible" gasped Jill switching the copter to auto pilot to twist her chair and face the duo her expression confused "I saw him die. We all did."

"We believe it was the heat from the rocket at the lava." began Josh "The plagas was weak to fire, Wesker somehow altered its weakness to its ultimate strength. He got stronger when the heat combusted. The virus regenerated him because of the explosion we created. We saw him ourselves Chris. I'm sorry Jill he is back."

"Theres something else." Sheva added feeling the anger circulate room the room like the smoke from the previously used rockets.

"Excella's not alive too?" suggested Jill frowning.

"No that bitch is dead." answered the other female turning to Chris where she placed a hand on his shoulder feeling him tense up in response "Piers"

"What about him?"

"He can be brought back to life. He will have all his memories. He will be exactly the same."

"How? I don't -"

"We use the C virus and fuse it with his DNA. It's a similar fashion to how they created Ada's clone. He won't suffer any side effects. Chris we could save him."

"How do you know all of this Sheva?" Jill spoke up head in her hands.

"Your find out soon enough but for now we can't tell you. You have to trust us like I trusted you back in Africa." Josh cut in knowing that until they had Piers they couldn't reveal any information.

Chris listened to the conversation his throat turning dry as he swallowed roughly. It was an out-of-body experience his eyes staring at the four figures within the vehicle. He could sense Jill's confusion, her skepitism. He could see Sheva's raw honestly and feel Josh's strength all mixed with his own emotions of regret, sadness and anger. Piers had hated the C virus. His face being full of disgust when his arm had been healed by it being transformed into an electrical weapon. How would he feel knowing that he was resurrected by the C virus? Chris's head knew that his ex partner wouldn't like it but his own heart didn't care. For once he wanted to be selfish. To see Piers one last time. To see him and never let go again.

"Let's do it." he said finally eyes opening.

"Chris if we start using the virus then we are just as bad as -" began Jill.

"No we're not. We're using it to save a life not destroy it."

"We need his DNA. There should be some on file." Josh explained glancing through the front mirror watching the clouds they were travelling into.

"No need." Chris told them producing a BSAA badge given to him by Piers before they parted ways still marked with his blood. "What are we waiting for Josh take us to the nearest facility."

"You sure about this?" asked miss Valentine unsure about the whole thing herself.

"Yeah."

"Then there's only one thing to do." she said reaching her comm device "This is Alpha team. Pick up was a success. We have reason to believe of a C virus plant near by. Request to infiltrate the location?"

"Copy that. Request cannot be accepted we have more -"

"I'm sorry. Hello? I'm losing contact. We will report once we reach the facility." smirking she hung up gesturing for Josh to take the controls.

"Thanks." Chris muttered eyes slightly watery.

"That's what partners do. Now let's go and bring this guy back."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys it wouldn't let me upload this yesterday. Not sure why so used a different file. Anyhow hope you enjoy. **

Ada stirred in her chair a sick motion pushing against her chest. She leaned forward to touch her stomach but found her hands tied yet again, this time strapped to the metal strap of her seat forcing the female to sit upright back straight. Moaning her head located a door close by being opened by one of the strangest B.O.W's she had ever layed her eyes upon its remaining tentacles carrying an athletic male figure through. Frowning she recognised the figure easily even through her eyes were still dazed. His long black coat was a slight giveaway. She had protected him and look where that got her. Trapped by his father god only knew where with her weapons stolen and her name dragged through the mud. She was no one's scapegoat and until the world understood that she wouldn't rest. Not that she cared what the world thought of her, far from it. Besides her apparent death did have its advantages. No one expected to see her coming anymore. No one but Wesker.

It had started a year ago back when she received her first new contract after the termination of Simmons. Clutching her phone she left the burning lab, set alight by yours truly destroying every piece of information she could manage. With a flick of her wrist she attached herself to the neighbouring building swinging across her feet landing with a slight tap. Ada risked a glance into the darkened sky watching Helena reach into the copter pulling the second rocket in with her Leon standing nearby. A smile flashed for a second in the moonlight then she was gone. It took twenty minutes to reach the ground floor having been outnumbered by the thousands of infected corpses springing to life.

"Hardly seems fair." she muttered firing an arrow into a feeding flesh eater.

Swinging her hips as she went the female elbowed the driver's window of an abandoned mustard yellow convertible the glass coming away like dust. Holding onto the roof she gracefully climbed into the vehicle hot wiring as soon as her figure connected to the seat bringing the engine to life with a thundering roar. Switching to reverse Wong collided with a stumbling zombie its head crushed between her wheel it's contence erupting into the atmosphere once she twisted the car around, performing two three sixty turns in the process. Part of her wished that Carla had been alive to see it. To see how to really drive. How the real Ada drove.

Escaping China was easy. Traveling to her targets location wasn't going to be. Her co workers or investors for lack of a better word wanted Ada's name removed from the database. No one could know who she worked for. If they did the consequences would be dire. Thus she needed to break into America and steal her information back. Only one place had her true information. The white house. Ada Wong was going to have to break into the white house. Inwardly she sighed adjusting her position in her seat as buildings disappeared into her rearview mirror, hair blowing gently behind her. Life as a spy was never dull.

She had carried on for miles using the vehicle until it ran dry locating another vehicle to use until that to fell empty. Her method carried on taking her on a variety of vehicle's ranging from a speed boat to a small one person jet. The spy only stopped when she was directly in front of the white house it's once awe-inspiring protective gates now broken and discarded. She wiped her eyes feeling them slightly drained of moisture. Sleep wasn't an option however. Espically with infected roaming the streets teeth bearing. The C virus was unique not only creating the undead but making them both stronger and faster. Intelligence, none existent. That didn't make them weak though in fact it caused the complete opposite. Zombies had no fear. They would walk through fire without a thought. One infected they had one soul function. The most basic function. To eat.

Ada observed the street only exiting her vehicle once she was sure that all motion around her was explained, various parts of the street aflame. Her attention turned to her wrist, a watch informing her that it was four pm. She had time. Raising an impressed brow she strutted to the almost lifeless large building her heart thudding gently against her chest expectations slightly falling. As a young girl she had always wanted to find herself in such a building protecting her country. A country that now saw her as the villain, the one who had caused all the pain, all the death.

"Not rolling out the red carpet? I'm disappointed." she exclaimed attaching her zipline to the gigantic flag floating in the breeze catapulting herself towards it landing in the grounds.

Charging across the grass she fired her zipline a second time using its momentum to throw open the building's door sliding herself inside before closing the door with a swift upper kick. Wong extracted her handgun leaving her crossbow holstered on her back a few arrows remaining. Slowly cruising through the building her mind began to wander. What had happened to the agents? There was no blood, no sounds, no nothing. That couldn't be possible. Doors were left open, papers layed sprawled across the floor various confidential stamps marking their covers. Resisting the urge to look she keep walking, no agents so perhaps no fighting. Good. It meant her job was going to be easier. At least in theory. Then again there had to be a reason why they left leaving the great house defenceless. In Ada's experience silence meant one thing. Danger.

"Maybe there's a sale." she suggested checking room after room until finding a computer whose screen was still completely intact.

Diving to the desk Ada pulled the keyboard to her knees fingers dancing across the keys in fierce quick motions like thunder. Moments later the screen beeped at her deleting her own file before a large umbrella sign flashed onto the screen making the female freeze. Umbrella were in the white house. Before she could do anything else a seemingly normal chair fell backwards in on itself exposing a one person elevator its white glow parading into the room. Papers were one thing, secret room's were a whole different category. Unable to stop Wong ran to the cubicle slamming her gloved hand onto the down button instantly feeling herself fall. Seconds later it opened revealing a full white corridor various rooms separating from it. Blocking her view were a large group of twenty guards. She opened her mouth to speak and everything went black.

"Now what?"

"She's here isn't she just like he said she would be. Lock her up."

"Yes sir."

"Then let him know."

That had been roughly nine months give or take. Time seemed to become nonexistent when looked up with a dark cellar like room constantly. Nine months before she found out who the he was. Jake's father. Albert Wesker. Escaping her day-dream she shook her head not believing that she was caught so easily. As soon as she got out they were going to pay. It wasn't going to happen to her again. Being captured once was far too boring. She needed more excitement in her life. Evidently so did Wesker Junior his face a mixture of amusement, anger and boredom. Ada smiled. There was something about him that she liked. He reminded her of herself slightly. Though of course she was far more professional.

"What's your story Junior?"

"Met a girl. Saved the world. Maniac father back from the dead." he said matter of factly raising his head "What's new?"

"This girl not expecting you home?" she asked playfully.

"Not yet. She owes me forty nine million. Give or take."

"Smart girl."

"Yeah. She is."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. Like I said before it means a lot that you like this. Anyhow enough from me and on with the show. So to speak.**

The recently elected President Logan leaned back into his leather chair feet deposited onto his desk, smoke filling the air as he exhaled. He was a weedy man his arms seemingly being longer than his body roughly in his late thirties by the amount of facial hair that covered his chin, thick dirty blonde hair fell to his neck. His face was child like, innocent though his foul mouth made up for it every other word consisting of an f. Before the C virus outbreak a man like him would have never been put forward or election let alone become President but the American public demanded a leader. He was one of the few wanting the job yet the only one with enough experience within the unit having worked above Leon before he was promoted. That factor known to him plus everyone in the unit didn't change his cocky attitude however.

"Hilda!" he yelled onto the adjacent room eyes closed.

"It's Helena and I -" she began her arms crossed.

"Yeah whatever. Coffee, black."

"Sir with all due respect." she began her voice evidently showing there was no respect between them whatsoever. "I'm not your PA, I'm your protection. I'm here to -"

"Black coffee." squeaked a little voice its figure squeezing past Helena her blonde hair flowing behind the young female agent stopping once she handed over the beverage. "You wanted to see me?"

"Finally someone who listens. Yes Sherry, Hilda -"

"Helena!" she cut in, a bitter taste in her mouth.

"This Kennedy fellow has gone." Logan explaining ignoring Helena's comment. "Took a plane to the UK to help some friend of his. Why? Who gave him the authority?"

"President Adam."

"The one you failed to protect?"

"What? No I -"

He lifted his right palm gesturing for the two women to leave sipping his coffee. Helena evidently annoyed charged out of the door slamming into Sherry who had forced herself into the gap not wanting the other agent to get into anymore trouble for breaking a door. Since the outbreak the two had gotten close, Claire was in the UK and Jake had been kidnapped. She had searched for four months until even the virus inside her found it difficult to heal her wounds, to keep her alive. Thus she was forced to stop. With nowhere else to go Leon took her under his wing so to speak, Helena his full-time partner. They both taught her the skills they knew while keeping the search for Jake strong, the BSAA were notified. He would be found soon. He had to be or the virus would win. No doubts about that. Sherry was thankful and had to admit seeing the two in battle gave her goosebumps, they could practically read each others moves both just as skilled as a full military team.

"Idiot." yelled Helena reaching the office she shared with Sherry and Leon.

"You need to calm down. He could get you fired."

"Good. I'm not working for him to sit on his ass and do what? Nothing."

"But we are. It makes the public feel safe to have a President."

"It doesn't make me feel safer. You and I both know he's up to something with all these meetings with people we don't know it's Simmons all over again."

"We don't know that. You can't say that. You have to trust him, he is the President. Besides you have no proof -"

"Then we find some." she said eyes marking the door as the so-called President marched to have one of his secretive meetings a large black folder under his arm. "C'mon."

"Helena. Wait. We can't. Helena!" she whispered after her sighing.

Regretting her movements Sherry stepped into the hallway checking the perimeter before following. Helena was already in his office hands thrusting into drawers pulling other various packets of data that she scanned through her gloved hands tightly holding each piece of paper knowing that she was right. There was something about Logan that didn't sit right with her. She would find out what that was. Even if it took her hundreds of secret infiltration missions she would find something. Sherry closed the office door her back pressed against it heart beating like a rock band's drum kit. Ignoring her heaving chest she joined Helena knocking over a small plant in the process. It smashed instantly onto the floor soil covering the once red carpet though the blonde female was directed to the object hidden within the earth.

"Oh my god." she gasped picking up a small black square instantly recognising it.

"What's that?"

"It's the data I gave to you and Leon in China. It has all of Jake's information on here. A way to stop the virus."

"Logan said that all the data was destroyed or stolen."

"He lied?"

"Simmons mark two." she muttered watching Sherry's expression collapse. She always saw the best in people but repeatedly seeing people she trusted turn out to be the people she needed to fear was slowly constricting her ability to do so. "I didn't want to be right."

"I know. Let's just get out of here so we can -"

"Yes one moment gentlemen I just need to pick up the files from my office" expressed Logan's voice coming closer to the door.

"Hide!" hissed Helena thrusting the data into her palm.

"No I can help -"

"You need to get this data out. We can't trust anyone Sherry. Find Leon or Chris and give them the data, they will know what to do. I will distract them, keep their eyes on me. Logan likes you, you can walk out of here but be quick he's not completely thick."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." she expressed pushing the young female into an open locker which she quickly locked throwing the key into one of the grates landing next to Sherry's feet.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Helena muttered a tear rolling down her smooth skin leaving a small trail.

The door opened Logan stepping into the room his face full of excitement until he saw Helena and the smashed plant pot marked the carpet. He opened his mouth closing it again quickly. Helena meanwhile smirked watching the President fidget, his face instantly going red. He angrily pointed a finger in her direction face twisting to one full of rage. Thrusting his hand into his holster he pulled out his handgun firing the weapon at the female who dived behind the desk the bullet colliding against Sherry's hiding place rocketing back to the ground. Thankfully for her he wasn't as good of a shot as he had boasted. Reaching for her own weapon she took the safety off peering round the corner another shot fired at her skimming across her cheek a droplet of blood descending down merging with the tear forming a strange ruby coloured mixture.

"You can't keep this secret anymore Logan." she yelled wiping her cheek ignoring the spark of pain.

"Once your dead I will do. Not that your understand."

She heard him come closer, heard the gun reloading from her right. Exhaling she rocketed upwards throwing the President's ashtray towards its owner ash rocketing forward. Helena rolled across the table breaking various items as she went. Landing awkwardly on her side she yelled out kicking the desk into Logan his gun falling to the floor. She didn't have enough evidence to arrest him, even if she didn't like him he was still the President. It a world of limited power he held a lot of it. Harper would have to locate more and she knew just where to look having taken a file on Logan's close contacts. One of them would know something. Forcing herself up she charged towards a window throwing herself through it glass shattering to the ground alongside her, thankfully she was on the bottom floor having forgot about the Presidents second office on the third floor.

"Be careful Sherry." she hissed running from the building.

Logan yelled out hitting his fists into the floor altering the attention of a small group of agents charging in weapons raised. Sherry watched the scene from her metallic hiding place knowing that before long she would need to find a way out of the stronghold. Listening intently she heard the President's command to find Helena, he told the room that she had attacked him stolen a file running off when he fired at her. She was working for Umbrella and they needed to stop her. Although shocked the agents nodding quickly being dispersed into teams of three charging out of the entrance. The male sighed turning round as he shut the door holding his head in pain. Without warning the male collapsed his head hitting the half broken table.

Sherry took her chance unlocking the locker slowly pushing the door open as quietly as she could. Tip toeing out she raised her handgun pressing it against Logan's temple. She could end it right there and then. No one who have to get hurt. Her finger pulled on the trigger as the body shuddered an arm hitting the female back her weapon falling from her grasp. She watched as Logan's form suddenly sunk in of itself the limbs become thicker stronger, the hair forming a more dominant tone though slightly shorter. Sherry watched as the figure twisted to one that she thought she would never see again.

"Dad?" muttered the female kneeling at the figure who quickly converted back to Logan's form confusing the female even more her voice shaking. "What's happening?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so sorry guys. Had a lot of power cuts so could only now update literally these last few hours the internet has come back so thought I would quickly update while I can. I have three chapters for you so hope you enjoy and again sorry for the wait.**

Leon leaned back into his chair allowing the soft material to absorb his weight after having checked his equipment for about the thousand time checking them off with his fingers as he remembered them. Dual handguns, an assault shotgun, his signature survival knife, three remote bombs, a first aid spray and a small white pocket-size box holding twelve tablets having been created like the spray to instantly heal any wound no matter if they were internal or external. Ironically enough the original blueprints for the equipment had resided from Umbrella using the original virus to regrow living tissue rather than animating the deceased ones in a similar fashion to how Sherry's virus kept her alive.

The male wore deep blue trousers, a white shirt and his black leather jacket various holsters under his key piece of clothing. He was clean-shaven his hair brushed forward slightly made evident by the left-handed fringe almost reaching his brow. His transport vehicle was empty except for the single female pilot operating the craft who told him to shut up and sit down when he offered to help. Leon had said it before and he would say it countless more times. He always got the bossy one's. Claire, Ada, Ashley, Helena and now little miss pilot. Kennedy couldn't wait until he could retire. Till the virus was ended forever. When such a thing would take place he didn't know but he hoped he was alive to see it. Failing that not reanimated as a zombie either way when he was dead he wanted to stay that way, no resurrection as the undead for him.

His phone buzzed erratically on the table a picture of his partner coming into view. It moved with purpose the tone seemingly louder than normal as if it was screaming at the agent to pick the device up or he would regret it. Leon sighed gently. Without another thought he leaned forward checking the plane was at a safe altitude before flicking the device open a blue glow erupting onto his face. Bringing the cold object to his warm ear caused him to cough slightly at the varied temperature his head feeling slightly dizzy a fierce banging coming from his skull as he answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Leon Logan is working for Umbrella. We found Jake's files hidden in his office."

"We?"

"Me and Sherry."

"That can't be right. Maybe you made a mistake?"

"Not a chance." Helena told him roughly.

"Where are you now?"

"Locating some of our Presidents 'friends', we need more evidence. He is the president no matter what we say."

"Sherry?"

"At home base. Don't worry he doesn't know that she knows anything." she explained hearing Leon trying to cut in.

"You were suppose to protect her."

"I did now it's your turn. Shes got the files on Jake. Shes going to go after him."

"Where is he?"

"One guess. It's in America. It's white. It's big. Obama. Bush."

"The white house?"

"Bingo."

Each took a deep breath unsure of what else to say though both agents knew what the other was thinking the phones static being the only sound between them. They wished that Adam was still around then Simmons would have never been able to use Carla and the C virus would never of existed. Sherry wouldn't have been used either. Jake wouldn't have been kidnapped. Ada wouldn't have been framed. Helena would still have her sister. Leon would still have a good friend. Chris would still have his partner. Piers wouldn't have been murdered but it had happened. No matter what they tried no one could change the past, they were going to safeguard the future however. No matter what it took.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Get to Claire. Bring her back. Help Sherry. I'll meet you at the white house as soon as I can."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"This is me you're talking to."

"Exactly." he exclaimed a laugh escaping his lips while Helena just shook her head. "I gotta go. Speak soon."

Helena pulled her PDA back in its pocket her hand wiping her forehead. Her face turned towards the apartments broken window a flash of thunder enhancing the night sky. She wasn't sure how long she had run for before finding the run down building thankfully free of infected. She checked her equipment reloading her handgun while climbing outside a droplet of rain marking her face being shortly followed by a stream of the substance. Sighing the female made her way down a flight of steps reaching the bottom floor a black SUV vehicle parked in an alleyway, government issue and untraceable even to Logan. She was safe for a couple of days. It didn't give her a lot of time. She needed to hurry. No. She had to hurry.

"Come on Helena. You can do this." she told herself forcing her to leap into the SUV revving the engine twice to pull forcefully away from the darkened road the vehicles front lights cutting into the night like steal knifes.

She drove non stop for miles only being able to stay awake with the constant thud coming from her head. The ache was like a sledgehammer, her head a piece of cotton smashing into her over and over again causing her eyes to water like the rain outside. Two more hours passed until she was forced to stop cupping her neck with both hands unable to swallow normally. She slowly shifted her seat back locking the doors as she did so though it did little to calm her own pain or senses. She shrieked our roughly her body forcing itself into the back seat of the vehicle chest thrusting into the air uncontrollably like something was trying to rip from within.

Hands clenched into fists as she reached out grasping the leather seats as if they would stop her from hurting. Of course her method didn't work. In fact it seemed to accelerate her pain. She wanted it to stop. Her throat cried out vocal cords feeling like they were engulfed in flames. Her whole body jerked eyes rolling into the back of her head. Helena's mouth became numb small amounts of saliva sprouting from his lips. She had never been more scared in her life. She didn't know what was happening but she could feel every single motion her body was making unable to fight its movements. Rain continued to fall all over America thunder lighting the night sky though no one stood outside to watch the beautiful yet dangerous natural sight. The infected on the other hand were attracted to the sound their blank looks being cast upwards an SUV parked close to a large groups location blood covering each one. They were hungry. They never weren't.


	9. Chapter 9

The copter landed roughly onto a dune of sand blades rotating ever so slightly. It's occupants loaded their weapons for their new self gifted mission each agent unaware of what they were going to face. Chris armed himself with a machine-gun, an Ak47 to be exact, his primary handgun gifted to him back in his S.T.A.R.S. days, a side knife, five hand grenades and three remote bombs. Jill on the other hand war armed with dual machineguns and a stack of flash grenades. Both African agents extracted shotguns from the back of the vehicle each already armed with a handgun while Sheva also kept her knife in its holster. All four of them were armed with twelve tablets able to heal their wounds within a seconds notice. Usually they would have a pair of first aid sprays too yet unfortunately the copter was rescue only it's supplies being limited.

"Now what?" asked Josh grasping five incendiary grenades into his holster.

"We save Piers and take down this facility." Chris exclaimed jumping onto the sand.

"Egypt?" Jill muttered leaning onto her chair. "Why here?"

"It's remote, like African." explained the other female eyes scanning the area. "Close too."

"According to this signal we should be close but I don't see anything."

Sand blew past the small group wind picking up the minuet grains moving the substance in small semi circles. Jill lifted her palm to shield her eyes though instead found the pair focusing on a small wooden hut in the distance a small dune surrounding it. The female nodded towards its direction the other trio following her directions instantly. Heavy step later they surrounded the hut each having their handgun drawn. Sheva was the first in kicking the front door open with a yell. Chris was second throwing himself through the hut's single window glass covering the floor. Jill dropped from a grill in the ceiling a series of vents marking the roof her slim figure landing perfectly upon a small wooden table. Josh was the last to enter the building marking the back door incase any operatives had tried to escape. Had their been any Umbrella scientists or soldiers in the first place.

"Well that was pointless." sighed Jill swinging her body so that her legs dangled from the furniture gesturing towards the empty room with her palm.

"The signal stops here." muttered Redfield holding the small PDA system above a small stove half the hut having been converted to a kitchen the other half a longue.

"Somethings wrong." hissed Sheva tightening her grip on her weapon.

"Theres no bathroom?" suggested Josh arms folded.

"No bedroom?" added Chris brow raised.

"The floors moving." the female told them eyes turned to the floor.

Jill watched as the kitchen half of the floor began to shake as Sheva ran her hand along the top of the stove the device beginning to rattle like it was going to explode. The floor panels in front of it however soon drew her interest as they separated taking the kitchen with them. Chris backed away forcing himself back outside as the floor slowly vanished into what looked like an endless drop Sheva turning to do the same. Her legs were pulled beneath her before she could make a single step her hands clawing at the air to grip any surface close by a yell coming from her throat. Josh pushed past furniture diving towards his partner taking her wrist within his hand. The African agent dangled in the air glancing towards the floor with a furious expression.

"Hold on!" yelled Chris fist clenched against the hut unaware of the solider creeping behind him the figure raising its weapon to swipe the back of his legs.

Josh looked up at the scene being played in slow motion unable to do anything especially once his friends body was slammed back inside falling into the darkness below. Valentine flipped herself onto her feet shooting at Chris's attacker a bullet rocketing into its arm blood spilling. Moments later said arm was transformed into a similar structure to a giant tentacle. She rolled left once the limb swung towards her head feeling it brush her hair slightly though her main thoughts were on Sheva and Josh wanting to stop the pair from falling too. The lone solider seemed to expect her motions for it quickly attached it's tentacle to Sheva's leg grasping it like an iron cage before he jumped dragging both African agents down with him.

"Jill!" yelled Chris falling head first.

"No!" moaned the remaining BSAA agent her arm outstretched while she drifted into her memories adrenaline forcing her there.

_She was naked. Her body was strapped to a freezing table like it had been smothered in icebergs. She tried to move but found she couldn't feel any other body parts except her head. Jill blinked twice noticing her reflection. Her long blonde hair sprawled from where her usual dark toned style used to reside. The female knew some outside size had performed the deed feeling that being blonde made her look cheap and nasty. She was anything but. She worked for the BSAA alongside her lifetime partner Chris Redfield a man she trusted with her life. A man whom she had sacrified herself for throwing herself and Wesker through a window to save him. The truth evidently was a different story. She was alive but if she had survived then so had the man she tried to kill._

_Jill yelled out lifting her head upwards millimeters trying to get a sense of where she way though the only thing that made an impact of her was the large red and white symbol marking the sliding door to the room Umbrella written inside of it, the logo for Tricell close by. A slender figure entered the room his foul stench filling her nostrils. He didn't say a word to her only murmured shifting his sunglasses along his nose. Armed with a syringe full of strange liquid he brought the weapon down onto the womens chest causing a gurgled scream to fill the room. A smirk and he was gone leaving Jill to lose conciousness. _

Unclear of how long she had been inside her head she shook herself awake pushing her hand down onto her hat hard. Holstering her weapons she activated her PDA system trying to call for help though found the signal was being jammed. Someone knew that they were there. Heart pumping Jill searched the room creating a makeshift rope with the emerald-green curtains slight bullet holes marking the fabric. The female threw her equipment down attaching it to the large wooden table having moved the furniture out of the window creating a strong barrier. Taking a deep breath and a sigh she allowed herself to clamber down into the darkness wondering what fears awaited.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake grunted in the darkness his body shifting slightly as he slept. It had been months since he had last seen Sherry maybe even a year, he wasn't so sure what day or month it was anymore. Being locked in a single room did that. If he was honest to himself he missed her. Not that he would admit that of course but it didn't seem right without Supergirl. At least he had Ada to talk to. She was different to most woman he knew capable of handling the best of them without a sweat. She was strong, sexy, confident, dominant, would take anything when and if she wanted to. He liked that about her. She wasn't Birkin. At all but he liked her. The male just wished that they could have talked on the outside instead of having to meet in an experimental facility their shared pain bringing them closer together. It was ironic. His father had spent a long time running the facilities Jake seemed to draw the short straw and spent his time being the lab rat experimented on. It wasn't his idea of fun.

A single beam of light was aimed right at the sleeping figures body doubling as a security object following any and every motion that he made no matter how irrelevant. At first Muller had played with the device wanting to examine its weaknesses or at least outsmart the small machine. He couldn't do either. After three months he gave up keeping his energy just incase the chance to escape was presented to him though he doubted that such a thing would happen. His father was far more effective at security than Neo Umbrella. Heck the virus enhanced male had created his own B.O.W just for his son. Most guys wanted toy cars or computer games but that was too normal for Jake. He had to have a freak of a creature with an iron grip.

His mind wandered on subjects ones mind only did when sleeping. Things that Jake loved. He was riding that ruby coloured bike back in China the road free from any vehicles especially shooting helicopters. He pulled back on the throttle forcing it forward wind blowing furiously into his face. The scene changed he was sprawled across a sofa out looking the beach before him lips pressed roughly against a smooth round fruit. His hand dropped, the apple falling with it. As it landed the dream changed yet again showing him various flashes of Sherry. She smiled at him her head tilting to the side. She was running gun aimed at a Javo a fierce look of determination marking her face. She was kicking through a wooden door stun rod charged. She looked at him tears falling as blood covered her body her skin pealing away like a loose plaster. The dreamer yelled out chest heaving.

Opening his eyes his nightmare ended. Pushing against the rough bed he shifted to a sitting position his naked back leaning against the wall of his 'room' though truthfully it was a cell. Muller sighed running his hand across his ribs the other folding on top tightening his grip on himself creating a sense of comfort. It was small but it was enough to stop him from charging at the door to attack it bruises already marking the left of his chest, his right leg, both wrists his left arm and his forehead though that was what happened when attacking inanimate metal objects. He was strong. He wasn't bulletproof nor immortal. That was a skill his one and only partner processed not that it had stopped him from worrying about her. Far from it.

"Hey anyone going to let me outta here?" he yelled fist hitting the wall. "Some of us need to piss."

Most cells were gifted with a toilet his however wasn't not since he had used the plumbing as a weapon killing four Javo guards and marking it up two levels before being caught. It seemed even he couldn't escape from the facility. Not on his own. That said Ada's room couldn't be too far away seeing as the two were experimented on mostly at the same time. Jake's blood being extracted and the spy being forced to fight whatever new creation they formed. Honestly it seemed like they were just waiting for something to kill her. Ada was resilient, even without weapons. Together who knew? Maybe the two could form a small pact till they got out? He knew she always worked alone but so had he before super girl.

Door opening nine guards walked in each armed with a magnum. Evidently they didn't trust him. Good choice. One grabbed his arm four stepped in front of the male the other four followed him. Slowly they moved creating a strange triangle like formation Jake rolling his eyes at the security. He could take them out. If he wanted to. First he needed to locate Ada then his plan could be put into motion thus his eyes scanned every door he passed head counting off the numbers not wanting to forget any key information that he could use. The first guard soon drew his attention however as they stopped turning round to aim the magnum at Muller finger pressed tightly onto the trigger. Finger pulling back the weapon came to life a bullet colliding with one of the soldiers helmet soaring straight through its brain. Kicking out they knead another in the crotch. Jake though confused loosened his guards grip smashing her face into a wall. Turning he noticed the rest of the group were taken out all except for two their heads looking him up and down.

"We need to get you out of here."

"Who the hell is we?"

"Rebecca Chambers." smiled a female voice taking of her helmet and that of her male friend. "This is Barry. We're BSAA."

"Oh great you guys again." he exclaimed hand scratching the back of his neck a tone of annoyance that the American association was going to save him. Again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aww thanks I miss Rebecca. Sucks she wasn't really around for long I want to know what she's been doing all this time. Aha. Enjoy! **

She leaned against a small metallic table her arms folded and eyes locked upon the clock. Claire resisted the urge to call Leon knowing exactly what he would say, besides she was more than capable of looking after herself. Being a Redfield gave her a small amount of status anyway, her brother being oh so amazing as his carer. Did she envy him? Not one bit. Most of all she was proud of him, he deserved to be happy with the countless terrorist attacks that he had stopped he was one of the biggest names in the BSAA. Funnily enough the organisation had asked her to join along side them though she quickly declined their offer. She didn't have the training nor the heart for it. She could never be a solider. Besides the outfits were terrible.

The female pushed herself upwards as the alarm sounded instantly recognising the sound. It had a signature whine to it meaning that the facilities reception floor was open, a door leading outside. Reaching a small computer screen Claire lifted up the keyboard her fingers typing in the security code cutting off the sound while activating the floors cameras wondering how Leon had changed since they had been apart. Her secure smile faded however when she saw three agents step into the building each carrying a large shotgun held tightly within both hands. Confused she clicked the mouse zooming onto the groups uniforms spotting that they were working for Leon, they were part of his team but where was he? She had phoned him. He had said he was on his way. Kennedy never let her down nor would he they owed each other that much.

"Wheres Leon?" she asked activating the comms device thankful that her floor still had access to all the facilities devices.

"He's dead. The plane he was on crashed. We're sorry. We're here to save you. Take you back."

"No!" she yelled falling to the floor her chest tightening. "It can't be. It's all my -. Wait. How did you get here so fast if his plane went down? You can't of known he was going to crash unless you followed him or tried to beat him here. Why?"

"Clever girl." said a second voice the speaker also male shutting the large door behind them. "Leon's partner was working for Umbrella we are here to find out if he is too. Now where are you there is no need for you to get involved? You could get hurt. Now we wouldn't want that would we?"

"So he's okay." she said returning to her feet strength pumping through her system like adrenaline. "He would never work for them. I don't believe you."

"Do or don't its your choice but we are here to help you so let us or we will leave, take Kennedy with us and let you remain here with your undead staff. Stay or te;; us where you are. Your choice."

"Fourth floor." she muttered moments later defeated knowing she had no other choice.

"Thank you miss Redfield we shall be with you shortly. We recommend you not to try to contact the target. We have blocked out outside transmissions." instructed the third member who up until that point hadn't said a single word and evident from her high tonned speech was female.

Rushing to her mobile she noted the no signal bar flashing at her. She swore. The female still had time after all she was on the sixth floor the fourth having been over run with infected days before. For once the foul creatures were going to come in useful still that didn't solve her complete problem. Leon was still their target, he would be walking right into a trap no matter if the agents survived or not the government was still after him. Claire had never met Helena but she knew the rookie cop was a good judge of character even if she herself had never held Leon's trust in Ada Wong. She was positive he would know about his partners loyalty the two were practically together twenty four seven. Then again Wesker's betrayal wasn't expected. No she couldn't let herself think like that, if she did Umbrella had already won.

"Think Claire. C'mon just think." she murmured beginning to pace slightly one hand-held tightly to her hip fingers trailing her ribs.

Various ideas flowed through her brain each one becoming more impossible than the last. She had three tasks. Find Leon. Stop the three agents. Get out. If she could she would destroy the facility on her way out believing it was the only left that she could do for her fellow staff members and friends. Who would want to remain on the earth as a reanimated corpse? Sure before the various outbreaks the media persuaded the public Zombies just couldn't exist, that they never would. Films were created, video games mass-produced, merchandise in every store a zombie becoming a key horror figure. They had even been portrayed as dumb defenceless creatures in comedy films. Claire knew first hand how wrong the representation had been. Facing off with a zombie was a living nightmare. No pun intended. One bite and you were one of them. There was no other fear like it.

The female twisted her head upwards noticing the lights flicker twice, she computer screen flickered soon after. She dragged herself to the monitor eyes scanning the screen when she located the source, the so-called saviours were cutting power lines and remaining fuses as they went. They wanted Claire weak, in complete darkness powerless to fight back. Redfield couldn't help but smirk. They had no idea who they were dealing with. She shook her head reaching across a nearby table equipping herself with a handgun, two packs of bullets, a survival knife, a stun baton, a packet of twelve healing tablets and a can of stun spray. Claire shook her hips slightly grasping a torch on her way out throwing a second battery into her back pocket before leaving the room walking into complete darkness.


End file.
